Oyasumi, Boochan
by Alois'Horan
Summary: Este Fic se creo a partir de un sueño! e.e' Leer para saber!


**Notas de la Autora: **Minna-San! Konnichiwa! ^^ Logre plasmar mi sueño en unas cuantas hojas de World y salio esto! :'3 Sep! Aunque no lo crean esto fue un sueño que tuve así que dije: "_Porque no intentarlo"_ e.e'! en mi sueño era mas raro! Estaba Sebastian en el cuarto de mis padres, Ciel comenzó con su pataleta de niño ebrio y todo eso O/o

**Oyasumi Boochan!**

-Bocchan, es hora de dormir- El fiel mayordomo entro al despacho de su amo.

-Ah!- respondió el mas pequeño.

-Ya en el cuarto-

-Bien, si me permite- el shitsuji se agacho a la altura del menor para comenzar a desvestir a su amo y colocarle su camisón de dormir.- dulces sueños amo.- el azabache ayudo a Ciel a meterse entre las colchas.

-Buenas noches.- respondió este.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que el niño no podía conciliar el sueño, decidido pateo las sabanas y se levanto con intenciones de mirar la ventana pero se percato de algo.

-Eh? Que hace eso hay?- se preguntaba el de cabellos grisáceos mientras observaba en su mesa auxiliar una bandeja con una botella que contenía un liquido de color rojizo y a su lado una copa.- seguro a Sebastian se le olvido, jump! No pensé que cometiera un error.- el pequeño se burlaba del mayor mientras tomaba entre sus finas manos la botella.- Que diablos es esto? No tiene identificación, nada- le quito el corcho y lo olfateo un poco- tiene un olor dulce- sirvió una pequeña cantidad en la copa y lo tomo- Mmm, no sabe tan mal.- el pequeño siguió bebiendo de aquel elixir desconocido como para estar lo suficientemente ebrio y llamar a su mayordomo- Mmm, je je je Sebastiaaaan!- el conde sin saber de lo que hablaba pronunciaba ese nombre una y otra vez.

-Me llamaba My lord- el mayordomo apareció de la nada pero se tubo que llevar una mano a su boca de la impresión- Boo..Chan- el moreno se quedo como una estatua al ver lo que SU joven amo estaba haciendo.

Ciel estaba sentado en su gran cama con el camisón abierto y su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos con la mirada perdida sin saber que estaba observando su parte noble.

-Bocchan- Sebastian soltó una pequeña risa- porque hace eso?-se acerco a el y le abrocho su pijama, le subió su ropa interior y trato de acostarlo nuevamente pero el jovencito lo interrumpió.

-Sebastian- Pronuncio el joven mientras un sonrojo se asomaba en sus tersas mejillas.

Sebastian pudo percibir el aliento a licor de su joven amo y de inmediato ladeo la cabeza hacia la mesa auxiliar cayendo en la cuenta de que ya había bebido casi todo el contenido de la botella.

-Joven Amo ese licor era para mañana enseñarle a diferenciar la calidad y saber beberlo pero ya veo que es muy impaciente- el shitsuji se burlaba de su amo pero a esta altura el de cabellos grisáceos no pudo descifrar lo que escucho.

-Bien, acuéstese y no beba mas si no quiere despertar con una terrible resaca- acto seguido el mayor se puso de pie con la charola en manos y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola despacio y saliendo de la alcoba de su contratista.

-Dejare esto en la cocina- el mayordomo hablaba para si mismo depositando la charola en unos estantes un poco altos.-Ah! Bocchan, es un amo muy singular.- camino a paso lento desapareciendo en las penumbras.

Ciel se quedo despierto luego de que su mayordomo se fue, se dirigió al baño con unas terribles ganas de orinar.

Luego de hacer su necesidad Fisiológica se echo un poco de agua en la cara; ya mas despierto salio del baño con dirección a la cama.

-Ese sabor era tan… Magnifico- el joven en busca de más ladeo la cabeza pero se alarmo al ver que no había nada.

-Que? Donde esta? Ush! Sebastian se la llevo-Ciel furioso salio de su cuarto pero se percato de que no tenia idea de donde ir.-AH! debe estar en la cocina.-el joven dispuesto bajo las escaleras tratando de ser lo mas cauteloso posible.

Una vez que el conde Phantomhive llego a la cocina logro localizar su preciada bebida pero no era lo suficientemente alto como para ir y tomarla fácilmente.

-Tsk! Detesto ser pequeño- el niño trato de alcanzar la botella, tomo una silla se subió en ella y casi la toma pero dio un paso en falso y beso el piso haciendo un gran estruendo de lo que el de Akuma noto porque los demás sirvientes siempre tan eficaces no oyeron porque estaban en el 5to sueño.

Sebastian corrió a la cocina con una mirada de hielo pero su semblante cambio al ver a su Bocchan en la cocina.

-Bocchan!- dijo con la palabra SORPRESA pintada en el rostro.

-Sebastian!- el conde estaba avergonzado- D-Dame esa botella y recoge esto.- el niño se levanto.

-No Bocchan, con todo respeto pero el mayordomo de los Phantomhive no puede permitirle esto- el mayordomo se acerco al niño y lo cargo haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos los sirvientes después se encargarían del desorden.

-ya en el cuarto-

-Sebastian! Obedéceme!- Ciel estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Discúlpeme Bocchan, ahora tiene que descansar tiene una agenda muy apretada.- el mayor deposito al de cabellos grisáceos en su cama lo acomodo bien entre las cómodas colchas- si no puede dormir solo llámeme- el de ojos rojizos miro con un dejo de preocupación a su Bocchan y se marcho.

Ciel no podía descansar solo pensaba en todas las tonterías que hizo.

-"_Que idiota soy, Sebastian se debe estar burlando de mi maldición! No puedo dormir. Mejor voy con Sebastian".- _El conde estaba pensando con vergüenza todo sus actos mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su demonio.

Entre abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Sebastian estaba acostado en su cama con el torso descubierto con su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos y su IMPORTANTE miembro erecto al aire mientras que sus manos lo masturbaban.

Ciel se quedo observando a su mayordomo hasta que este se percato y volteo la mirada.

-Bocchan…. Bocchan- la voz de Sebastian se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

_-_Bocchan! Es hora de despertar- Sebastian estaba jamaqueando suavemente a su amo ya que este no quería despertar.-Bocchan Lady Elizabeth esta aquí.

Y como si esas palabras surgieran efecto en el conde este se levanto rápidamente con gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro.

-Lizzie!- el pequeño noto que era una trampa y encaro a su demonio.- Baka! No hagas eso Arrgggg!- el niño se llevo una mano a su cabeza en señal de dolor.- Maldición! Me duele la cabeza a horrores.-El mayor soltó una carcajada.

-Se lo advertí amo.- el niño miro con gesto de interrogación a su mayordomo a lo que este respondió- usted hace unas horas estaba dando todo un berrinche porque no bebió mas licor demoniaco.

De golpe todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido invadieron la mente del niño y los colores se le subieron al rostro al recordar lo de su ropa interior-espera.. Demoniaco?- pregunto aun con un poco de vergüenza.

-SI, ese licor es especial en los demonios ya que nos hace entrar en una fase de…Lujuria.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-Y como para que traes eso acá- Ciel no entendía que se traía entre manos su demonio.

-solo le quería enseñar a diferenciar las bebidas joven amo, ya que un joven de la aristocracia debe aprender muy bien de esos temas; Además no es el único en pactar con un demonio le sorprendería cuantas cantidades de este licor demoniaco ay en el país.-Dijo como si nada.

-AH!- respondió con indiferencia.

-Lo dejare dormir un poco mas, Así podrá seguir con su sueño de adolescencia.- Ciel no comprendió hasta que recordó lo sucedido en su sueño y un color carmín adorno sus mejillas.

-Se me olvidaba decir Bocchan, el licor también tiene efectos en los humanos cabe decir.- el Shitsuji se fue soltando una leve risilla.

Ciel contemplo con el rostro totalmente avergonzado como su miembro se hacia notar entre sus ropas.

-Sebastiaaaan!- rugió el pequeño conde.

FIN!

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Bien! Eso es todo! No olviden: _Review! _3

Bye Bye Chery! 3

Besos Galletosos para todos! *-*

Att: CookieKirika-_Death! _:33


End file.
